Journey Through the Ages
by Amaya Rayne
Summary: Linetta finds herself facing an arrow one night in the forest and her whole life turns upside down. Legolas gets lost (rather odd for an elf) in the woods and has to find his way home. COMPLETE (Mary-Suish)
1. Prologue

A note before I start. This is called the Prologue for a reason. It is unnecessary for the story and you don't have to read it. It might help later on. I don't know because I haven't finished it yet. :(  
  
Also, if there is any confusion this symbol: ~~~ means time has passed. The three starts (***) symbolize the changing of character's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas, Mirkwood, orks or any other Tolkien characters/places etc that are in this story.  
Prologue  
  
It was a quiet summer night with only the slight sound of crickets chirping in the background.  
  
Linetta stared into the sky. The starts were bright tonight. She smiled. This was a night worth living. Her fingers fumbled over the scars on her hand. Glancing down at them, she reminded herself that moments like this were rare. Tossing her long blonde hair behind her, she looked back up at the sky.  
  
~~~  
  
Quietly opening her eyes to the rising sun, the orange and pink rays illuminated her. Linella closed her eyes again and absorbed the warmth of the it. For a moment she just sat there. Reluctantly, she got up and headed into the house.  
  
The door swung shut behind her and the sweet aroma of freshly baked apple bread met her. She had fixed the bread the night before, but was glad the scent had stayed.  
  
She left the kitchen and headed soundlessly up the stairs. The green lights on her digital clock gleamed 5:48.  
  
Linetta flopped down on her bed. She closed her eyes. The house was silent.  
  
Twelve minutes later her clock started playing the tune Hero sung by Enrique Inglaisis. A tear slid down her cheek and she reached over and turned the radio off. She didn't want to live this day. It was going to be like every other day. It was only going to get worse than it already was.  
  
~~~  
  
She sat quietly. Her arms draped her bent knees, her feet flat on the cement deck. Around her teenage girls were talking about this and that. No one even acknowledged her presence. That was usual.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she noticed there was ten minutes until six-thirty. She straightened her leg and put the other down on the cement. Stretching each muscle, she went through her normal routine.  
  
Linetta finished just before six-thirty. Perfectly timed, her coach waked over to the group and told them to get up and shake it out.  
  
~~~  
  
The cold water surrounded her. The tiny bubbles that seemed to be a warm blanket were rapidly fading. Linetta surfaced and took a second to regain her breath.  
  
Pulling her cap firmly down over her ears, she put her head back underwater and pushed off the wall. She relaxed and smoothly crawled through the water. It rushed past her and she tried to remember why she was still doing this.  
  
She completed the seven hundred yards in just less than ten minutes. Grasping the water she pulled off her goggles and grabbed her water bottle. The icy water soothed her throat and rid of the chlorine taste.  
  
The other three high school girls in her lane were huddled around the wet piece of paper posted on the gutter wall.  
  
"Here we go," she muttered beneath her breath as she moved the two feet to join them.  
  
~~~  
  
She achingly lifted the damp towel and dried her face and her hair with it. Practice had been so hard she was having trouble doing small tasks because of aching muscles.  
  
"It is time I quit this," she whispered to no one. "Twelve years is nearly enough."  
  
She slowly dressed and neatly folded her towel. After placing it in her bag, she zipped it and slid it on her shoulder.  
  
The walk was long. But she had come to enjoy it over the years. Once she crossed through the school's football, baseball and soccer fields she was in the quiet forest. Within five minutes, there would be no sign of civilization.  
  
The day was warm. The birds were chirping. All was sweet. It was well after eleven o'clock and the two hour walk had just begun. It would be one before she arrived home.  
  
~~~ 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Are you sure you'll be alright these next two weeks alone?"  
  
"Yes. I'm an adult too you know. I'll be alright," Linetta confirmed to her adoptive parents.  
  
"If you need--"  
  
"I know, I know," she interrupted, "Go before you miss your flight."  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were kicking us out," her father said.  
  
"No I'm not. I just don't want to hear how I ruined everything by making you miss your flight. Now go. I know you'll have much more fun off in the Bahamas then stuck here with me. Go! Look at the time! You're already late!" she practically shoved them out the door.  
  
Once she had waved goodbye, she shut the door and leaned back against it. She sighed and smiled at the thought of the house finally being hers. For two whole weeks she was free of guardian supervision.  
  
~~~  
  
As she lay on the couch flipping through the endless channels, Linetta wanted to do something adventurous, something out of routine for once.  
  
She switched off the television and walked to the glass patio door. The stars were out and it was a beautiful night.  
  
Her decision made, she slipped the house key in her pocket and headed out, and left the sweatshirt she was wearing in the house.  
  
~~~  
  
The woods were dark except for the glittering of the stars and the shine of the moon through the treetops. All was quiet. Not even crickets were chirping on this peaceful summer night.  
  
~~~  
  
There was someone or something up ahead. It was coming towards her. She had been dismissing the thought for half an hour. Now she was certain whatever it was, it was trying to be extra quiet.  
  
***  
  
He was lost. Totally lost.  
  
"What a disgrace. My father is going to be very ashamed of me. Elves don't get lost. I have never been lost in my life. This is--" He was cut off by a snapping twig that wasn't from his feet.  
  
At least his exquisite elven hearing wasn't failing him. His eyes pierced the darkness. He could just make out the figure of a person. Was it a human? Or an elf? He dismissed the idea of it being an elf because of how loud the figure was, but he still wasn't sure. It looked like a twist of each.  
  
He drew his bow and quickly stepped behind a tree. The stranger was walking slowly toward him and appeared to be unarmed. No chances would be taken.  
  
***  
  
There was silence. It was too quiet. Something wasn't right. She stopped. 'Should I turn back?' she asked herself. It was eleven o'clock already. It would be after two before she got back home. Yes, it would be best to turn back.  
  
She turned around and found herself face to face with an arrow and a man's voice accompanied it.  
  
"Don't move, stranger. Or you'll be dead before you can blink." 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
"I...I.I come with nothing...I...don't...h-have anything. I-I w-was just taking a walk.I.I am s-sorry if I am on your p-property. I was just about to leave." Linetta stuttered.  
  
"I do not want anything from you. I do not own this land. Who are you and where do you come from?"  
  
"I.I am L-Linetta Inwe Telemnar Roland. I l-live in--"  
  
"Pardon me, Milady." He lowered his bow. "I did not realize you were Elvish in this darkness."  
  
Linetta was still too shaken up and stunned to reply. She felt better when the man returned his bow to his back, but was still nervous with its presence.  
  
"Elvish?" she finally asked.  
  
"Yes, you are an elf, are you not?"  
  
"No.I am a human."  
  
The bow was drawn faster than she could blink. And she found herself again staring at an arrow.  
  
"The name Linetta Inwe Telemnar is elvish. If you are human, how did you acquire this name?"  
  
Linetta was tempted to say, 'you tell me', but didn't want to anger him any more.  
  
"I do not know, sir. Please either shoot me now and rid me of this panic or.let me continue on my way." Linetta pled.  
  
"Answer me this: how do you not know of your name?"  
  
She started growing more nervous of the arrow centimeters from her temple.  
  
"I.I was found with a bracelet with t-the inscription on-n it. N-No one knows of my p-parents and uh.I was brought up on the name."  
  
She eased her breath as the bow was lowered once more. But she knew that if she did as much as twitch she would be dead.  
  
"You do not know? Was there anything else on this bracelet you speak of?" he asked curiously.  
  
"If you will allow, I can show you if you need to see it." She reached for her wrist to retrieve it and she noticed his grip tighten on his weapon. She was interested in seeing this character's face. He had the most amazing voice. It was one she never heard before.  
  
As she was thinking this, she noticed that she was in the moonlight. He could see her while he was standing in the shadows and speaking unseen.  
  
***  
  
She held out the bracelet in a trembling hand. He grasped the sliver dangling chain and looked at the inscription plate. Sure enough, the name she stated was on it. He turned it over. Surprised he used the moon to confirm there was no witchery on his eyes. There was Elvish writing on it.  
  
That you will find peace on this new land. Then, may you find your way.  
  
"Please," he heard her whisper. "It is all I truly own."  
  
He glanced at her. She had straight, sparkling blonde hair that reached past her shoulders. In the moonlight her eyes were a bright purple-blue. Her skin was light and young.  
  
'She must be young,' he thought to himself. 'She does not know if she is of true elven nature.'  
  
"I must take you to my father," he told her. She looked scared and wanted to object. He handed her the bracelet. "Don't worry. We will not harm you. He will treat you well. I apologize greatly for my frightening you, Milady. I did not know if you were friend or foe." He wondered in the back of his mind where she was born and where she had been her whole life.  
  
He suddenly remembered he was lost and had no idea how to get her to his father.  
  
"Please, stranger, will you tell me one thing?" she asked him.  
  
"Milady?"  
  
"May I ask.it's just...I've told you more than I've told anyone. May I know who you are?"  
  
*** 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Deepest apologies, Milady. Where are my manners? Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood." He stepped out of the shadows and his face shown in the moonlight.  
  
Linetta couldn't speak. The man was young. He had long golden hair and bright turquoise eyes that you could fall into. He seemed to be almost five years her senior.  
  
'I wish I could say I am pleased to meet you, Mr. Greenleaf,' she thought.  
  
He interrupted her thoughts. "We must be going."  
  
"Please, sir, I need to be heading back. It will take hours before I reach home."  
  
"You need to come with me, Milady." Linetta knew better than to object. She quietly nodded and turned away from him.  
  
~~~  
  
'What have I done? I have captured a woman and am getting her lost in the thickness of the forest." Legolas thought to himself while he tried to make his way through the wood.  
  
She had not spoken the whole time they had walked. Her head hung low, fingers enlaced in front of her, shoulders slouched. She looked like a prisoner. Like she was.  
  
He stopped. Looking around he silently cursed under his breath. He was going to have to admit that he was lost.  
  
Sitting down he leaned against a tall tree.  
  
"We will rest here until morning. Then continue," he told her.  
  
She looked at him curiously then sat down, not saying a word.  
  
~~~  
  
Hours had passed. Linetta could not sleep. She could not escape for Legolas did not sleep either. He seemed to be day dreaming. His eyes were open, but he seemed to be far off. If she stirred, he'd snap back to reality and look at her for sometime before returning to his unusual state.  
  
~~~  
  
They were walking again as soon as the sun peeked through the trees. Legolas had been awake long before from his dream state, sharpening his arrows and trying to remember his way back to Mirkwood.  
  
With his memory yielding him no success, he wandered aimlessly through the forest. He felt such a burden and wondered what Linetta was thinking. She must hate him.  
  
"I am sorry, Milady, for asking you to come with me. I am not wise enough to assess this situation, but I feel as though this is of great importance," Legolas said to her.  
  
"Sir--"  
  
"Please call me Legolas. Walk with me. Do not merely follow." He stopped shortly for her to catch up then continued on. "You were saying?"  
  
"Um...what situation do you speak of?"  
  
"You, of course. Have you not read the back of your bracelet?"  
  
"Read it? It is a decoration."  
  
"A decoration?" He stopped to look at her. "Surely you do not believe that!"  
  
She looked at him, "As a child I believed I could read it, but my adoptive parents would not hear of it."  
  
"What did you think it said?" Legolas asked her. When she did not answer he asked, "Anything about living in peace on this land and finding your way?"  
  
Her eyes had strayed away, but at hearing this she looked at him, eyes wide.  
  
"How--"  
  
"Because it does."  
  
"'That you may find peace on this new land. Then may you find your way'?"  
  
"Yes. You read that?"  
  
She shrugged and turned away.  
  
"Come, the situation is more dire now. We must find our way quickly." She did not respond. He touched her shoulder and she stepped away.  
  
"Is this some game? Some mind trick? Can you read my thoughts? Or do I know you from my childhood and you're just hiding your true name?" she scolded at him.  
  
"Milady, I mean no harm. This is a game of no sort and I hide nothing from you."  
  
"Then why are we wasting time wondering through the forest in circles? And how do you."  
  
Legolas knew not what to say. He was caught. He had been hiding something. She obviously knew her way around these wood lands.  
  
"Milady," he started, delaying while trying to find the words. "Do you know your true parents?"  
  
She did not answer and then demanded, "What does this have to do with it? Why do you keep asking me such personal questions?"  
  
"Because we are not wasting time. If I can find my way to Mirkwood then your questions may be answered. I am asking about you because you intrigue me so. I have never met anyone like you."  
  
"Where is this Mirkwood that you speak of? My ears have never heard of the place."  
  
~~~  
  
"Where have I led us to?" It was Legolas' turn to be confused. He knew that it would take days to walk to the edge of the forest and yet there he was. But he was not familiar with this valley.  
  
"Home," he heard her whisper.  
  
"Pardon me, Milady, but it seems to me that you do not wish to come with me, that you do not wish to know who you are. I am sorry for what I have done. If you know where you are, I will leave you to return to your home and I will continue to find my way back."  
  
***  
  
Linetta stood there and turned to see him going back into the trees.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked him quietly.  
  
He looked surprised when he turned to her. "My city is in the forest. I shall return there."  
  
"No offense or anything, but we walked almost every square foot of that forest."  
  
"That would be impossible. It would take weeks if not months to travel the perimeter of the forest."  
  
"It's not as big as you think."  
  
"I know it's in there somewhere."  
  
"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong forest. There is no city in there." She suddenly felt bad for the lone traveler. Surely he knew there were no cities in the forest.  
  
"Is this not Mirkwood?"  
  
"No."  
  
Linetta felt as if she could not let this stranger go. He knew too much about her. Something about him was drawing her closer to him.  
  
"It seems almost." her voice trailed off. It couldn't be.  
  
"Almost what, Milady?"  
  
"What year do you believe it is?"  
  
"Year? Do you mean Age, Milady? That is a silly question. It is the Fourth Age. Twenty years after the destruction of The Ring of Power."  
  
"Fourth Age? Ring of Power? Ha! What planet are you from?" she asked sarcastically, but he answered in a serious tone.  
  
"Middle Earth, Milady. The ground I stand on."  
  
"This ground you stand on is not Middle Earth. What country do you come from?"  
  
"What do you mean this is not Middle Earth? And what do you mean by country? Have I entered the undying lands?" Legolas looked really confused.  
  
"No, we die here. What I mean by country is do you live in the United States? Canada? Mexico? Britain? France?"  
  
"I have not heard of any such places. But I must ask you this: are you sure you are not an Elf?"  
  
"An elf? You must be joking!"  
  
"I kid you not, Milady. You know the Elven language and you look like you could as well be an elf. But your ears.they are not leaf-like."  
  
She touched her ears. "Leaf-like? They better not." she stole a glance at his. They were.pointed. "Okay, I must be dreaming." 


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Mr. Greenleaf, do you have a place to stay? Or are you gonna sleep in the woods?"  
  
"Please call me Legolas and I am quite accustomed to sleeping anywhere."  
  
Linetta thought about it. He knew her parents, he knew the language on the bracelet. She needed to know more about him.  
  
"Well.you may stay at my place. As long as you don't point that at me anymore," she said pointing to the bow and arrow in his hands. He looked at it and slipped it back in his quiver.  
  
"That is very kind of you, Milady."  
  
"I don't know why I am, after you threaten me with my life and then kidnap me."  
  
"My greatest apologies about that, Milady."  
  
"Accepted. Come on, I'm hungry."  
  
~~~  
  
"What are those giant.blocks?" Legolas asked looking all around him.  
  
"Houses. They are what people live in here."  
  
"Houses." This world was so awkward. The ground was smooth rock in some places. There were barely any trees or grass.  
  
There was a strange sound behind him. He turned to see a boxy object coming towards him at a high speed. He drew his bow and prepared to shoot.  
  
"Legolas!" a voice behind him shouted. Linetta grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away from the creature as I created a loud pitched scream.  
  
It flew past and did not turn to attack.  
  
"Don't shoot anything! You hear?"  
  
"It was coming at us!"  
  
"You were in the middle of the road!"  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"A car. A common form of transportation. Kinda like a horse, but not living."  
  
"Not living? How does it move?"  
  
Linetta sighed, "It's really complicated," was all she would say.  
  
Legolas wasn't sure what to think of this world. It was bizarre.  
  
Linetta turned onto another smooth, black path that led to one of the houses. She pulled out something golden from her pocket and inserted it into a gold ball. Turning it, it created a door which opened. She went in and held the door for Legolas.  
  
There were many exquisite items all around him. He looked in awe around the room.  
  
"Come. Follow me." Linetta led the way through a passage. He followed, curiosity taking over his thoughts.  
  
~~~  
  
"Here. Eat this. It was noon and Linetta had made sandwiches. The elf was awed at everything around him.  
  
She sat down across from him and watched him examine his. He was very handsome. He was very different from all the other men she had met. Not just because of his curiosity and his reflexes with a bow. His eyes.you could get lost in those eyes. She had never seen eyes like his.  
  
"Milady? Linetta?" Legolas snapped her back to reality. "Are you going to eat?"  
  
She noticed he had not tried his sandwich yet.  
  
"Yes. Sorry I was just thinking." She lifted her sandwich to take a bite and noticed him watching her. "You can eat it. I didn't poison it."  
  
"It is customary to let the lady eat first." She rolled her eyes and took a bite, then watched him do the same. His eyes narrowed as he chewed.  
  
"What do you call this?" he asked after a few bites.  
  
"A sandwich, a grilled cheese sandwich."  
  
~~~  
  
She walked up the stairs and showed him to the guest room.  
  
Opening the door she walked into the room. She took his bow and arrows and stored them in the corner.  
  
"You may sleep here for the night. I will get you some other clothes." He wasn't listening. He was switching the lamp on and off. "Legolas!" He turned and opened his mouth to speak. "It's alright. I will return with some other clothes for you."  
  
As she was walking out of the room, she heard Legolas whisper to himself, "I have never seen such magic."  
  
She turned and went to her adoptive parents' room. Gathering a few pairs of pants and shirts, she returned to the guest room. He was looking at the pictures of her on the dresser.  
  
"How is it you capture moments on parchment?"  
  
Laughing, she set the stack of clothes down. "I'll explain in the morning. You may change into these," she put a t-shirt and shorts on the bed. "Good night."  
  
He smiled and she felt as if she would faint. That smile.  
  
~~~  
  
Linetta laid in the grass and looked up at the stars. They were so bright tonight.  
  
What was she doing? This man almost killed her and now she is letting him stay in her house.  
  
He was amazing. He looked so perfect. She didn't think it was possible for a guy to look so smashing in long blonde hair.  
  
"Hello," said a voice above her.  
  
She snapped out of the dream and sat up. It was Legolas. Her heart was beating rapidly.  
  
"Legolas.you--" she sucked in a breath.  
  
"I am sorry, Lady Linetta." He sat down beside her.  
  
Her heart slowed down. "It's alright." She stole a glance over at him and her heart skipped a beat. The way the moon illuminated him.he looked like an angel.  
  
***  
  
"Do you like to look at the stars?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, very much."  
  
"So do I. From Mirkwood they are brighter, though."  
  
They laid in silence. Legolas looked over at her. She was asleep. She was so beautiful.  
  
He watched her for awhile then gently picked her up, careful not to wake her and carried her inside. 


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Linetta woke, the sunlight shining in the curtains. She was inside.in her parents' room. There was a blanket draped over her legs.  
  
She sat up abruptly. Hadn't she fell asleep outside? The events from the day before came floating to her memory.  
  
Throwing the blanket off, she dressed quickly and headed downstairs.  
  
Legolas was standing in the stairway staring at the pictures that lined the wall. He was wearing an elven outfit that was different than what he wore the day before.  
  
He stepped to one side. By doing this he had turned to face her.  
  
"Good morning, Lady Linetta. I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Yes.thank you. Good morning to you also." She found herself relieved that he was unarmed.  
  
She didn't know what to do now. It was so awkward. Searching her brain she politely asked, "Would you care for some breakfast?"  
  
"I would like that very much, Milady."  
  
Linetta walked down the remaining stairs and headed toward the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and found four eggs and package of bacon. She usually didn't have such a fancy breakfast, but with company.  
  
She turned for a bowl and was startled when she saw Legolas sitting at the table.  
  
"I did not hear you enter." She apologized.  
  
"My fault, Lady Linetta."  
  
***  
  
Legolas watched her work. She seemed to know what she was doing.  
  
"Are you in need of any assistance, Milady?"  
  
"No thank you. It is just about ready."  
  
She worked for a few moments longer then came to the table baring two plates filled with strange food. He waited until she started eating then picked up the redish-brown stick in the same fashion she did and took a bite. It was crunchy and had a salty flavor. It was peculiar, but very tasty. He finished this and looked up to see Linetta working on the yellow colored goop.  
  
"Lady Linetta, why do you live alone? Is this customary in this world?"  
  
She looked up from her plate. "I do not live alone. My adoptive parents.my.fake parents.live here also. But they are away."  
  
"Fake parents? How can one's parents be fake?"  
  
"Well, you seem to know more than I do about my birth parents. These people look after me. They make sure I get everything I need."  
  
"So they are like maids?" he asked trying to understand.  
  
"No not really. They are more like replacements." She turned back to her food and he did the same. But he was soon interrupted. "I guess I should show you around and tell you a little about this planet. After we eat, I will show you around the house."  
  
"I would like that, Milady."  
  
~~~  
  
He followed her across the hall into another room. The room was familiar. It was the one he had brought Linetta to when she fell asleep outside.  
  
"This is your quarters, is it not, Milady?"  
  
"No, it is not," she answered quietly staring out the window. "This is my parents' room. There is nothing you need to know here." She stood there for a moment, almost far off. Then abruptly turned and left the room. It seemed to Legolas that there were bad memories in this room, although he did not know what they were.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is the kitchen where you have been before. I should show you some important appliances so you don't hurt yourself." She walked over and grabbed a shiny, square object that had a long black tail that split into two iron ends. "This is a toaster. You see, if you put this in the wall," she put its tail into two small holes in the wall, "it heats up. Don't put your fingers or anything besides bread---which is this," she held up a small square piece of bread. "'Kay?"  
  
"Why?" Legolas asked, trying to look in the slits.  
  
"You'll burn yourself or blow it up." Legolas looked at her curiously. "It creates a fire inside and cooks the bread. You don't want to burn your fingers, do you?"  
  
"Point taken."  
  
She moved over to a large steel door on the wall. She opened it and turned to him.  
  
"Don't ever open this, put anything in it, or touch any of these dials. Alright? This is like a giant toaster-which is what that was over there--" she pointed to the shiny square object. "but much hotter. Got it?"  
  
He nodded. 'Don't touch either of those two objects,' he thought to himself. 'This world is full of very odd things. Middle Earth is much preferred by me.' His thoughts drifted to Mirkwood.  
  
~~~  
  
It was late that night. Linetta was in her room. She had no idea where Legolas was or what he was doing.  
  
She had grown quite fond of him. He was absolutely gorgeous. She never thought a man that handsome would ever talk to her. Yet there he was, staying in her house.  
  
'I wonder if he likes me,' she asked herself. She looked into the mirror on her wall. 'No of course he doesn't. Why would he? Look at me. I'm ugly. With his looks, he could get himself a beautiful girl friend.he's probably had many.'  
  
She was brushing her hair when a book on her shelf caught her eye. Lord of the Rings. She remembered when she met Legolas he said something about the destruction of a ring. She picked up the book and read the back.  
  
'No,' was all she could think. Then when it sank in, "That creep," she said aloud as she stormed out of the room in search of him.  
  
***  
  
Legolas was in the room Linetta had called "the garage". There was one of the iron beasts that had tried to attack them in there. He snuck in to inspect the creature after the tour when Linetta had returned to her quarters.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and Linetta, looking outraged and on the verge of tears glancing in the room.  
  
"Good---"  
  
"How could you?!" she screamed, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You tricked me! I trusted you and you tricked me!"  
  
"I did no such thing, Milady," he replied innocently having no idea what she was going on about.  
  
"Don't 'Milady' me!" she roared. "How do you explain this?" She threw a book in his hands.  
  
Looking down at it, he read 'Lord of the Rings' in common language. Curiously he flipped over the book.  
  
"You dressed up like the character and took up his personality!"  
  
He looked up at her and saw tears streaming down her face. He was so confused. This book was of his journey with the Fellowship.  
  
"This can't be," he mumbled to himself then added aloud. "Where did you get this?"  
  
"So you thought it was out of publish did you? Well it's not. I can't believe you got away with this much. You played the part so well! I must congratulate you for that." She paused to wipe away the tears streaming down her face. "Please leave now and don't come back!"  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas retrieved his quiver and sack and promptly left. He was off, never looking behind. He remembered his way to the wood from the morning before. However, it was much darker now than it was then. Legolas followed his elven eyes and senses and hoped that they would not let him down this time.  
  
***  
  
Linetta collapsed on the couch and cried. She felt so abused, so stupid.  
  
Those last words...Did he mean them? He had acted so well the whole weekend. Could that have been just part of the act?  
  
Before Linetta shut the door behind him, he put a hand on her cheek, "I do not know about your world or understand why I have become such a threat. I do know, however, that I will never forget your beautiful face or the kindness you have shown me. Thank you, Lady Linetta.  
  
His eyes showed no lie. They almost showed love, compassion.  
  
"Why! Why do you give me what I think is the best thing I've ever been given to me then take it away?!" she screamed to no one.  
  
She lay there crying for the next hour and something deep down inside her was telling her to go now, to follow him. She swore she heard someone say aloud: 'Go now before it is too late!'  
  
Drying her tears on the pillow, she shoved her feet in her shoes and put the book in the front pocket of her sweatshirt and began the jog towards the forest.  
  
~~~ 


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
It was dark.too dark. Nothing looked familiar. The trees were larger, the grass thicker.  
  
Linetta had fallen asleep after three hours of searching for the stranger. He must have found his way back.  
  
Where was she? This was not where he had fallen asleep.yet it was. Something was the same even though she could not put her finger on it.  
  
***  
  
Mirkwood was gone. He sat down and leaned against a tree. He did not have enough food to survive out here forever.  
  
The wood was the same, but the trees were smaller and the ground scuffed with dirt and very little grass. What happened? How did he get here? How did it get like this?  
  
His thoughts drifted to Linetta. He didn't understand what went wrong. The book confused him so much. Did Aragorn, Gimli, or one of the Hobbits write it along the way? No, they were too busy trying to stay alive. Gandalf? No, he was too busy running around Middle Earth. Had someone followed them?  
  
He fell into an elvish dream state while pondering the answer.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas woke to the familiar sound of orcs.  
  
"Orcs?" he asked no one. "That would mean---" He jumped to his feel and followed his ears. Sure enough it was the sound of the enemy.  
  
Looking around he felt at peace at the familiar ness of his surrounding. He was home. He breathed a sigh of relief and started to head home when he heard a scream and the running orcs halt.  
  
'The orcs much have caught someone. But that was a scream of a maiden,' he thought. 'Who would be out in these woods alone?"  
  
Linetta. 'No,' his mind countered. 'Your back on Middle Earth now and Linetta hates you.' Whoever it was needed help. The orcs would torture and kill. He needed to get there fast.  
  
~~~  
  
"I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming," Linetta kept repeating to herself while pinching her arm. She flinched at the pain. "Okay maybe not. But where am I and what are those?"  
  
Her scream had been a mistake. The monsters heard her and stopped running to see what had created the sound. There must have been at least fifty of them if not a hundred.  
  
She nervously glanced around trying to find somewhere to hide. The tree branches were up too high to climb and there was no other choice. She broke into a run.  
  
"Please," she prayed to no one. "Help me! I'm sorry!"  
  
***  
  
The orcs had started running again. They must have caught, killed, or picked up a scent of the woman who screamed.  
  
Within minutes he had caught up with them. Looking in the direction they were heading, he saw what looked liked an elven lady running. She tripped and fell face down into the grass. The orcs growled and sped towards her.  
  
Legolas had his bow and an arrow out in a flash. He started picking off orcs in the front while running to grab the maiden before the orcs did. He did this with ease for elves have a fast, more graceful stride than bulky orcs.  
  
He grabbed the woman and pulled her up. Holding onto her arm while she stumbled over the uneven ground he ran towards the creek nearby. Having thought she was an elf, he assumed she could run across the rope bridge with ease. But when he looked back over his shoulder to see how she was coming along, he saw her only just a step on the rope.  
  
An orc appeared behind her and swept her off her feet and into his grip. She let out a terrified scream. Her frightened eyes bore into him and recognized her. Indeed it was Linetta.  
  
His concentration was thrown off. It took him an extra second to pull out the arrow. He shot the orc between the eyes. It collapsed, dropping Linetta, but crashing down on her.  
  
She was trapped.  
  
Legolas flew back over the creek almost faster than the human eye could see. The other orcs were coming and he was running low on arrows. He used all his strength to lift the ork enough to free Linetta and helped her to safety on the other side of the creek.  
  
***  
  
The pain in her abdomen was unbearable. She could barely stand. Her will was the only thing that got her across the bridge. She knew that if she didn't get up then she'd be in more pain.  
  
She collapsed on the ground. Legolas' face swam in her vision. She forced a smile against the pain.  
  
"Thank you," she said to him with the last of her energy before his face faded into the blackness.  
  
***  
  
"Linetta? Milady, are you alright?" Legolas asked her trying to stay calm. Her body relaxed, her eyes closed and her beautiful smile faded. She was unconscious.  
  
He was afraid he already lost her. Carefully, he picked her up and started running to Mirkwood. He had to get there fast. He couldn't lose her.  
  
~~~  
  
Alas, arriving at Mirkwood, he slowed his run to a jog. He had not realized how much he missed it. But he didn't have time to let his mind wander. He had to save Linetta.  
  
~~~ 


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
He should have been there sooner. She must have followed him after he left. This was his entire fault. He should have headed that way right when he originally heard the orcs.  
  
He stole a glance over at the sleeping girl. She was beautiful. She would be well in a few days, but Legolas hated seeing people hurt, especially from orcs.  
  
~~~  
  
Linetta woke as the sun was dawning. Orange and pink rays streamed into the room. She was in a room. The thought startled her. It was déjà vu except she was not at home.  
  
Her chest had dull sensation. It took her a couple moments to remember what happened.  
  
She looked back over to the window. Silhouetted in the sunlight was Legolas. He was sitting relaxed in the doorway to a small porch.  
  
***  
  
Silently, he stood and walked over to the bed. He sat on the edge and her eyes fluttered open. They looked at him and she attempted a smile against the pain. His heart stopped. Her smile could torture a man.  
  
"Good morning, Milady. I gather you slept well?"  
  
"Thank you," she replied not answering his question. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
"You're very welcome, Lady Linetta. I just wish I was there sooner."  
  
"You came soon enough."  
  
"Milady? Why did you follow me?"  
  
She paused, as if to think of the answer, "Part of me told me not let you go. Did you mean what you said? When you left?"  
  
The words floated back to his memory. "Yes, Milady. You are beautiful and I will never forget you."  
  
"I don't want to forget you either," she whispered.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door and an elf appeared in the doorway. "Prince Legolas, you company is requested with the king."  
  
Legolas acknowledged and stood up. "I will be back shortly," he said before following the maid out.  
  
His father was in Legolas' quarters standing on the porch. He heard Legolas enter and turned to greet him.  
  
"We were worried by your absence," he said.  
  
"I am sorry, Father. I was too. Somehow, I found myself in another Age when I went for a walk in the wood."  
  
"The stories can wait. I need to know about this woman you brought back. Who is she? She looks like one of our kind."  
  
"I think she is, Father, but she does not know. She had a bracelet given to her at birth saying in elvish, 'That you may find peace on this new land. Then, find your way."  
  
His father turned away and faced outside. "Interesting. Who gave it to her?"  
  
Legolas joined him on the porch. "She thinks her birthparents, yet she does not know who they are. She grew up alone."  
  
"I will look into this. I will also seek Gandalf to find how you were transferred to her Age, then both of you here. Until then, she will need her rest to recover."  
  
"Thank you, Father," Legolas left to join Linetta once again.  
  
When he arrived at Linetta's door, the maid was just leaving. She bowed slightly and scurried off. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped in.  
  
She was in a white elven dress. Her hair had a few small braids in it. She was gorgeous and definitely an elf. There was no way a mortal could look that beautiful.  
  
He stood there in the doorway just staring at her as she inspected her new dress. She moved and sat down on the bed, her hand on her lower chest and her face showing pain.  
  
"Milady, you must lie down and get your rest," he told her as he walked towards her.  
  
She turned to look at him and sighed, "Yes, I guess so. I am sorry I didn't believe you. I just don't understand how this is real."  
  
"Apology accepted. I do not understand the book myself. Someone from your world must have followed us on our journey. I do not see how that is possible, but it must have been."  
  
She looked at him and a small smile crept across her face. "I did not know you were a prince, Legolas." The smile faded. "Have I been treating you unroyal? Should I be bowing and saying, 'You're Majesty'?"  
  
He laughed at her seriousness. "No. I did not tell you for a reason. I don't want you to think me as royalty. I wanted you to treat me as you do everyone else without the thought of being more courteous passing through your mind."  
  
She didn't respond, but instead leaned back against the pillows on the bed. When she looked away from him and he wondered if he said something that insulted her.  
  
"What is it, Milady?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "When we met, you spoke of taking me here. Now I am here, what are you going to do to me?"  
  
The question startled him. Did she not like it here?  
  
He thought about the day they met. He felt horrible about it. He had almost killed her. He would give anything to go back and change her first impression of him. Remembering the way she followed him like the prisoner he made her made him flinch. He still had yet to apologize for that.  
  
"I want to help you, Lady Linetta. You seemed in search of your past and I thought we could help you here. If you do not wish to stay I understand."  
  
Although he did not understand. Why would she want to return to that odd world she lived in? Then it hit him, she may feel the same here as he felt in her home. He did not want her to go. He wanted her to stay forever. But he could not make her. It was her choice to be made.  
  
~~~ 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
"Do you like riding, Lady Linetta? Or would you prefer to walk?"  
  
"Riding? You mean like horseback riding?"  
  
It was the next morning. Linetta was feeling better. Legolas had just finished giving her the grand tour of the palace.  
  
"Yes, Milady. Have you been?"  
  
"Not often. But I'd love to go for a ride with you."  
  
He led her across a large meadow to where the horses roamed. After Legolas whistled, a sparkling white horse galloped over to them.  
  
"This is Moonstar. She is one of my favorite horses," he told her while running his hand through the horse's mane.  
  
He jumped up on the horse with ease and lent a hand to help her up. Once she was settled comfortably in front of him, he whispered something to Moonstar and they were off.  
  
Middle Earth was gorgeous. Thick, green trees covered the planet and there was luscious grass everywhere. They rode for hours and did not see another soul.  
  
The horse slowed to a stop. Legolas slid off and helped her down. He took her hand was they walked.  
  
"Where are we going?" Linetta asked Legolas as they started their walk.  
  
He looked at her and smiled. "I would like to show you one of my favorite places. I have not come for some years."  
  
They walked on. Linetta remembered the question she had been meaning to ask since the morning before.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Milady."  
  
"What were those creatures who tried to capture me?"  
  
He paused. The happiness drained from his face. "Orcs. They are evil goblins that are an enemy to almost every race on Middle Earth. They have no mercy. They attack anything and everything."  
  
***  
  
Legolas looked over and saw the worry in Linetta's eyes.  
  
"Will they come after me again?" she asked quietly.  
  
He stopped and turned to her. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "I will not let them come near you. I promise. I am sorry I hadn't prevented this before."  
  
Temptation wanted him to lean down to those fair lips of hers and kiss them. He wanted to give into it, but forced himself not to. He did not want to take any chances ruining the moment for her. She may not even like him.  
  
The truth was he loved her. He wanted to spend every possible moment and more with her.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas." Her eyes sparkled back at him. "I will sleep well knowing you are there to protect me."  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh Legolas! It's beautiful!"  
  
The spot was just as it had been thirty years ago. The waterfall of clear fresh water was surrounded by flowers of all sorts and colors. The sunrays made the water sparkle as it flowed.  
  
"I am glad you agree. I used to come here to get away," he told her while staring into the shallow clear waters.  
  
"Away from what?" she asked him.  
  
"Life," he said simply, but decided he should further explain to her. "I did not want to be a prince. My father was always pushing me to do things. This was the only place I could retreat to that no one knew to come and find me. You are the only one I have brought to this place." He stole a glance at her. She was smiling. "You have a gorgeous smile, Lady Linetta. It is even more beautiful than this place."  
  
Her cheeks reddened and she looked down, but the smile remained.  
  
"Do not turn away." He lifted her face. "I could look upon your beauty all day."  
  
Her smile widened and he smiled back at her.  
  
"You aren't so bad yourself, Prince Charming."  
  
It was his turn to be embarrassed. But instead of turning away as she had, he leaned slowly and reluctantly to touch her lips with his.  
  
He was surprised when she did not pull away. He held the kiss for a few moments. Ending it, he opened his eyes. She showed shock and awe in her eyes. Then he knew he had made a mistake.  
  
"Forgive me. I." He did not know what to say. He was afraid that nothing would save him this time. "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
~~~  
  
The kiss.it was all she could think about the whole ride back.  
  
He didn't even give her a chance to tell him how great it was. How wonderful it was.  
  
As soon as he apologized, he stood up and whistled for his horse. After helping her up, they were off. There was sadness in his voice as he told Moonstar to head back.  
  
She wished he had given her time to kiss him back. Now he would drift away. Send her back home. She wondered whether he would still protect her. 


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
They arrived back at the palace quicker than the journey there.  
  
Legolas walked her up to her room.  
  
"I hope you will join us for dinner tonight. I will accompany you down to the dining hall when the time comes." He then left down the hall to his quarters.  
  
Linetta flopped down on the soft bed. "He hates me. You can see it in his eyes. He can not even make eye contact anymore. Look what I have done to him!" she whispered in the quietness.  
  
She just lost all chance she had with him. Her first kiss had turned everything wrong.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Linetta sat up and said, "Come in." The maid that had been helping her the past few days appeared.  
  
"Your company is requested by the king, Milady."  
  
Startled, she nodded and followed the maid. She prayed this had nothing to do with Legolas.  
  
***  
  
Legolas grabbed his quiver and went outside. He took out his anger by shooting arrows inn the palace's archery field.  
  
He had failed. He had no idea how he was going to live with the mistake. This was one of the few moments of his life that he wished he was mortal. Immortality could be a curse during times like these.  
  
***  
  
"Milady, I am glad you could join us. Please, sit. This is Gandalf the White. He may be able to help you."  
  
Linetta smiled and took a seat at the small table.  
  
"Could you tell us how you met Legolas and how you came to be here?" the wizard asked her.  
  
"Yes. It all started when I went for a walk in the woods."  
  
***  
  
Legolas sat on a rock and put his head in his hands. He was already miserable. If he had to live another thousand years like this.  
  
***  
  
"So you fell asleep in the woods and when you woke you were here?" the wizard asked when she completed the tale.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Hmmm.yes. May I see your bracelet?" Linetta removed it from her wrist and handed it to the old man. "Indeed." He paused. Inspecting the bracelet then continued, "I believe that you have found your way."  
  
"Excuse me?" asked Linetta.  
  
"I believe that you are originally from Middle Earth. You were most likely sent away to a new Age because you were born during a period of great danger. Legolas was sent unknowingly to your Age to bring you back," Gandalf explained. He lifted his eye brows and leaned back in his chair. "It's only a theory."  
  
The King spoke up, "Did you say you brought this book with you?"  
  
"Yes. It is in my quarters. Would you like me to retrieve it for you?"  
  
"No, that is alright. Gilraen!" The maid walked into the room. "Would you please bring the book from our guest's room?"  
  
"Most certainly." She bowed quickly before heading to get it.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Milady. If you don't mind I would like to look your book over for a few days. In the mean time, I believe you have dinner to prepare for. I will let you go now if you wish."  
  
She thanked the king as she got up from her chair.  
  
~~~  
  
The dress was a lovely light blue with sparkling silver designs running the length of the sleeves and across the chest. The maid weaved matching flowers into her hair.  
  
Linetta looked in the mirror. She didn't look like herself. The dress made her eyes look a dark purple and her lips a delicate pink. She was astonished with how beautiful she looked.  
  
Thanking the maid, she headed out the door. As she walked down the hallways she noticed Legolas was waiting for her.  
  
***  
  
He heard her before he saw her. But when he did see her he thought his eyes were mistaken. He felt his knees almost buckle beneath him. She was unreal. No elf could bestow as much beauty as she held.  
  
She flowed down the hallway towards him. He stood up straighter.  
  
"Good evening," she greeted him with a smile.  
  
***  
  
He was dressed in a light green jacket with matching pants. His hair had a few braid and it glowed in the moonlight.  
  
"Good evening," he replied.  
  
He slid her arm in his and started to walk her down to the dining hall, but she pulled him back.  
  
"Something wrong, Milady?"  
  
"No. It's just I never got to thank you earlier."  
  
"Thank me for what?"  
  
"For this." She kissed him. And this time leaned in to enjoy it.  
  
***  
  
It was Legolas' turn to be surprised. He was speechless.  
  
He smiled and replied, "You are welcome, Lady Linetta. Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?"  
  
"Thank you." She reached over and played with a strand of his golden hair. "So do you."  
  
Although he did not want this moment to end, he took her arm once more and together they walked down to dinner. 


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
The dining hall was full of long tables of already seated elves. Conversations echoed off the high ceilings and walls.  
  
Everyone went silent and turned to them as they entered the hall. Linetta turned to see Legolas smiling and they made their way to the head table.  
  
Legolas pulled out a chair for her then took the one next to it, seated beside his father.  
  
"Good Eve," the king greeted the hall.  
  
"Good Eve," they responded in unison.  
  
"Thank you all for joining me on this wonderful evening." The king gave his greeting to everyone. Linetta found herself not listening, but instead taking in her surroundings. She recognized no one with the exception of three that sat at the head table, Legolas, Gandalf, and the king.  
  
"I have noticed a few curious stares to our guest," she heard the king say. "May I introduce Linetta Inwe Telenmar? She will be staying here shortly while arrangements are made for her to return to her birthplace."  
  
Her birthplace? Did he find out who her parents were? She struggled to keep a smile on her face while nearly one hundred elves eyed her.  
  
She was becoming uncomfortable. She was not used to attention, let alone being the cent of attention. She fought the urge to squirm in her chair. 'Please just let us eat.' The food before her looked excellent even though she had never seen anything like it before.  
  
Looking up from her plate, she placed the smile on her face once more. She felt Legolas slip his hand in hers under the table. She looked at him. He smiled at her. For that moment everything was alright. It was just the two of them. Nothing else mattered. She now knew how precious love was. Where she lived, she never fit in, she didn't have any friends, and no one liked her let alone loved her. Here, she felt like she belonged.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas leaned over halfway through the meal and whispered in Linetta's ear, "Come. Let us leave here." He took her hand once again and helped her us. Quietly they slipped unnoticed outside.  
  
He walked her to the garden and took a seat on a stone bench. Not wanting to break the silence, he just stared at her. The moon glowed around her. She was beautiful. He did not know how he had missed her beauty the night they met.  
  
She looked at him and giggled, "Why do you look upon me in such a way?"  
  
"Am I not allowed to awe at your beauty?" She did not answer. "Did I offend you earlier this day in the wood? With the kiss?"  
  
"You surprised me, but you were far from offending me. You did not give me a chance to speak before you apologized and headed back."  
  
"Forgive me, Linetta. By your face I thought I made a mistake."  
  
"Do you still believe that?" she asked him, her purple eyes gleaming at him.  
  
'What sort of question is this?' he thought to himself before answering. "Of course I do not."  
  
"I am sorry for my false look." She said looking away. "It was my first kiss." her voice trailed off.  
  
"Was it a good first kiss?"  
  
"I do not know. It was the only one given to me."  
  
She looked up at him and he seized the moment. Their lips met and he spilled all his passion and love into that kiss.  
  
It lasted long enough that Linetta pulled away so she could catch her breath.  
  
"How about now? Was it a good first kiss?" he asked her, their foreheads resting on one another.  
  
She smiled. "I might be able to tell you if I had another." His smile met hers. He loved her. When he kissed her, he meant it.  
  
"I love you, Linetta Inwe," he whispered in her ear.  
  
~~~  
  
"Good morning, Lady Linetta," the wizard greeted her.  
  
"Good morn," she replied politely. She could not help herself, she fought against the urge to ask, then finally gave in. "Have you discovered who my birthparents are, sir?"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. "Anxious, are we?"  
  
"You don't understand. I have waited all my life for this."  
  
"All your short life. Eighteen years is barely a while."  
  
"Maybe on this planet, but not where I've been," she countered.  
  
"Very well. I have, but I'm afraid it is not what you expect." He paused, looking at her.  
  
'Not what I expect?' Linetta thought. 'I'm not expecting anything.' "Go on sir."  
  
"You are not an elf. Although, I do not know the names of your parents, a record was left with the story of you. They are no longer living. If you wish to find out your true place you may read it." He handed her an old scroll of parchment.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered staring at it.  
  
"Now, I am sorry, but other business awaits me. Goodbye." He left her there.  
  
Linetta took the scroll out into the dense woods. She needed to be alone where no one could disturb her.  
  
~~~  
  
She had walked for hours before she found a quiet place. Sitting under a tall oak tree she sighed and pulled open the parchment.  
  
***  
  
'Where is she?' Legolas was starting to worry. He had searched the entire palace and grounds for her, but found no sign.  
  
He entered the palace and found his father. "Have you seen Linetta?"  
  
He laughed. "You have not parted from her the whole time she has been here. When I told you to keep an eye on her I did not mean it to this extent."  
  
"Have you seen her?" he demanded.  
  
The king caught his son's seriousness. "No. She met with Gandalf this morning, but he left hours ago."  
  
"Gandalf came with news of her parents?"  
  
"Yes, I believe he found a record of the bracelet and the story behind it."  
  
"Do you know what it said?"  
  
"No my son. I do not know where she went either. She probably went somewhere to be alone."  
  
Legolas remembered taking her to the spot he went alone. "Thank you, Father. I am going to look for her."  
  
"Legolas, if she left to be alone, let her be alone."  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas paced his room. He could not stay here. Although what his father said had meaning to it, he could not stand her being in the forest alone. He promised he'd protect her. If anything happened.  
  
With this realization, he quickly grabbed his quiver and dashed out of the palace to the stables. He hopped on Moonstar and headed toward the stream.  
  
***  
  
Her tear drops fell on the parchment. She wanted this to be fake, untrue. How could they have done this to her?  
  
The child was found by an elven couple. Knowing the child was human, the elves put a spell on the child to make her elven. But, no spell can change the race of one. The spell changed the child to look as an elf as long as she wore the bracelet.  
  
Linetta's eyes were blurred by the tears. She could no take this anymore, but she needed to know the rest of the tale. She dried her eyes and read on.  
  
The couple only had the child for a short while when word got out of a magically altered child. Using magic on an innocent creature was frowned upon and the ones who carried out the act were to be severely punished. The couple, not having the heart to kill the child and not wanting to be caught, sent the child off into another Age.  
The news was soon confirmed to have been just a rumor. The couple went to retrieve the child, but could not. Orcs soon attacked the city and slaughtered all the elves living there. No one knows what happened to the child or its original parents. But, it is said that this spell and the bracelet that holds it true would bring great misfortune to the child until the messenger from the Age which she was born comes to bring her back.  
  
Linetta tossed the parchment aside and cried. The elven couple did not have the heart to kill her, yet they changed her physical appearance, broke the law, and made her life horrible. She cried and lost all sense of time. She thought she heard a horse at one point in time, but dismissed the idea.  
  
***  
  
Legolas rode as fast as Moonstar would carry him. He silently prayed that she would be safe from harm the whole ride.  
  
When he arrived at the waterfall two hours after he left, he searched frantically but she was not there. She had not been there.  
  
***  
  
When the tears had run out, Linetta angrily threw off her bracelet. She wished she had not found her way. She hated magic. She hated this place. She hated what they both had done to her.  
  
She pushed herself up off the ground and ran. She had no idea where she was going. She just ran.  
  
***  
  
He turned and started heading back. Less than half an hour into his ride back, his elven eyes spotted something. It looked like a piece of parchment. He steered Moonstar towards it.  
  
As he grew closer he realized that indeed it was. He jumped off the horse.  
  
The Legend of the Bracelet  
  
"Linetta," he whispered knowing she had been here. Then he noticed something sparkle in the sunlight. He shifted through the grass to find her bracelet.  
  
Sitting down he read through the parchment, looking for a hint of where she might have gone. But he soon forgot the idea. He looked from the bracelet to the parchment, and reality set in. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
The wind blew his hair back as he looked around the forest while riding Moonstar for any sign of Linetta. The sun was setting. Once night fell it would be near impossible to find her.  
  
He headed to Mirkwood. He needed more than just himself out searching.  
  
~~~  
  
"Father, has she come back?" Legolas asked as he stormed into his father's private quarters.  
  
"Legolas, where on Middle Earth have you been? We are having company from Rivendell in an hour. Go get ready for them."  
  
"But Father---"  
  
"Legolas, she will be back. She just needs some time alone. You have more pressing matters."  
  
"I love her!" Legolas yelled. "If you would listen to me you might understand that I don't think she is coming back!" Legolas stormed out of the room leaving the bracelet and the scroll on his father's bed.  
  
~~~  
  
Legolas fought to pay attention to Lord Elrond as he spoke on pressing matters, but he could not do it. He kept sensing that Linetta was in great danger.  
  
".the orcs have been roaming the wood to the south all the way---"  
  
Legolas jumped from his chair. "Orcs are in the wood south of here?" he almost yelled.  
  
"Why, yes---"  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Elrond, but I must go."  
  
"Legolas!" his father objected.  
  
"She needs me. I can not bare sitting here any longer!"  
  
"You will not recognize her if you see her!" his father yelled after him.  
  
~~~  
  
Linetta stopped at a small stream to get a drink. She had run for hours and was exhausted. She curled up and cried herself to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Legolas rode and rode. As the hours passed his heart sank deeper and deeper at the thought that he may never see her again.  
  
He almost fell off his horse as he dismounted. Kneeling on the grassy forest floor he cried out as loud as he could.  
  
"Linetta, my love. Do not leave me!"  
  
~~~  
  
She woke with a start from the nightmare she had been trapped in. It was late in the morning.  
  
Linetta crawled over to the pond and almost fell in when she saw her reflection.  
  
Her straight hair was straight no more. It formed perfect blonde coils that caressed her face. And her eyes.  
  
She stood and started backing away only to trip and tumble backward. The dress reached well beyond her feet and dragged on the ground. She was shrinking!  
  
She let out a low muffled scream in surprise. Realization set over her. She had taken off the bracelet and was taking her true form.  
  
But her time realizing this was cut short as an arrow flew from out of no where and hit her lower right side. She screamed in pain and another arrow flew and hit her left shoulder. The pain was unbearable.  
  
She saw an orc step over her and snicker to another beside it. "It shall not live many more hours." She blacked out.  
  
~~~ 


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve  
  
The scream echoed in the morning calmness. Legolas stopped in his tracks momentarily then broke into a run.  
  
Within twenty minutes he saw the two orcs. Two arrows were shot from his bow and hit right on their targets, killing them instantly. Running over he saw a third body on the ground. It was a woman.  
  
He knelt down beside her. She had two arrows in her and a nasty blow to her head. Legolas could not tell who it was by all the blood covering her face, but he knew.  
  
He held her close and cried. He was too late. He had broken his promise.  
  
Whistling for his horse, he picked her up and gracefully got on Moonstar while cradling her lifeless body. He rode back to Mirkwood.  
  
~~~  
  
He staggered in the palace doors. Legolas was covered in her blood. One of his father's assistants rushed to his aid and helped him get her to a header.  
  
"It is too late." Legolas whispered. "I found her in this state this morning when the sun dawned. It is nightfall now. I did not arrive in time."  
  
"Do not give up hope," he said as he led Legolas quickly to a healer.  
  
~~~  
  
Rubbing her hand idly with his thumb, he stared at her beautiful face. The curls suited her. Her delicate face was bandaged around her forehead where Legolas had once leaned his head.  
  
Te healers confirmed she was barely alive and would not live through the night. With the changes going on in her body there was no chance she'd live.  
  
A tear dripped from his face. He leaned down and kissed her one last time.  
  
~~~  
  
The moon shone in through the balcony and illuminated the woman that lay there. The elf beside her watched her chest rise and drop slowly. As the minutes passed, her breathing became slower until it existed no more.  
  
The tears in the elf's eyes flowed out. He could hold them back no longer. His love was gone.  
A/N ^^^No! this is not the end! Keep reading! The next chapter should be up soon if it is not already. Let me know what you think. ~Stary Night^^^ 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

^^^I was thinking about not putting this on the site for a few days and seeing what kind of reviews I would receive. But, being a reader and a fan of many of these myself, I could not bring myself to do it. Now, you are probably not reading this anymore because you want to get on with the story, so I will let you do that now. Enjoy! Let me know what you think! ~Stary Night^^^  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Her eyes opened. She gasped for a breath. Darkness surrounded her. Her head throbbed and it hurt to breath.  
  
She felt something smooth run against her hand then cold drops. Painfully, she turned her head to see what was there.  
  
The figure of an elf was etched in the moonlight. She recognized him immediately. Legolas. He was crying.  
  
She gathered her breath and whispered, "I love you," into the darkness. Those three words caused her shoulder and side to explode in pain, but they were worth it. She couldn't think or move. She fought to keep her eyes open. The pain was so strong.  
  
***  
  
His imagination was taking over him. His depression was causing his elven hearing to trick him.  
  
He looked up through his teary eyes to see her gorgeous face. But no longer did it have a look of calm peacefulness. It held pain.  
  
'It's not just my ears, it is also my eyes,' he thought when he swore he saw her eyes twitch.  
  
Slowly, her eyes opened. He gasped.  
  
"Linetta?"  
  
She attempted a smile, but pain got the best of her. "Legolas," she whispered in a barely audible voice. "It hurts."  
  
He smiled and leaned down close to her and kissed her sweet lips. It felt so good when the kiss was returned.  
  
"Do not speak," he told her when she opened her mouth. He put a finger on her lips. "Welcome back, my love."  
  
She smiled back at him. He looked into her eyes and realized the change. One was a dark green while the other was a vibrant purple. But they still held the same soul.  
  
He wanted to hold her, embrace her for all eternity. But he knew it would only cause her more pain, which was exactly what he didn't want.  
  
"You scared me, Linetta. I thought I lost you. I don't ever want to lose you again."  
  
He looked at her. She was in so much pain. He wanted to take her pain from her and free her from it. He wished he could suffer instead.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help, my love?" her hand slid behind his neck and tugged him down into another passionate kiss.  
  
"Thanks," she mouthed.  
  
"That, Milady, I will do any day." She smiled back at him.  
  
"I love you, Legolas," she whispered as her eyes closed.  
  
"You have my love, Linetta," he whispered in her ear as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The door opened slightly and the king of Mirkwood walked in.  
  
"Legolas. You've been in here through the day and all night. It is almost dawn. Come." His son did not answer. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry. You tried, but you were not soon enough. You must accept the face."  
  
"No," Legolas whispered. "She lives."  
  
"You know as well as I do that this is not true."  
  
"No," he turned to look at him. "She woke a few hours ago."  
  
"Legolas, your imagination is getting the best of you. Come, you must eat and get some rest yourself."  
  
"Father, she lives. In the morning you shall see. Please. I will stay until she wakes again."  
  
His father looked at him and shook his head. "I want to believe you. She was a wonderful girl and---"  
  
"She is a wonderful girl!"  
  
"-it's a tragedy what happened. But even if she is alive as you say she is, you must know that I cannot allow you to marry her. She is a mortal. She will die."  
  
Legolas looked at his father. Anger filled his eyes. "I love her, Father. If leaving Mirkwood is what it takes to let her be mind, then leave I will."  
  
"You cannot leave! You are the prince! Who will take the crown if you left?" his father asked, astonished.  
  
"I do not want the crown! Give it to who you wish. As soon as Linetta is well we shall leave for Rivendell." Legolas turned away and left his father standing behind him, speechless. He heard him storm out of the room seconds later.  
  
~~~  
  
Linetta woke again as the sun was rising the next morning. Her sleep had been fitful, but knowing Legolas was beside her calmed her. Pain was constantly rippling through her body.  
  
She looked beside her expecting to see his smiling face, but he was not there. Glancing around the room, she saw him standing on the porch looking into the sunrise.  
  
"Legolas," she said as loud as she could, which was less than a whisper. Luckily his elven hearing picked up her voice and he quickly turned and rushed to her side.  
  
"How are you feeling, my love?" he asked her in a sympathetic tone.  
  
Forcing a smile she whispered, "I've been better." only to have pain rip through her shoulder and side. She cried out. Legolas placed a gentle hand on one of her wounds.  
  
"I shall get you a healer. Will you be alright a few moments alone?"  
  
She could not answer, but closed her eyes tightly against the pain. She heard Legolas hurry from the room. Her head throbbed. Her vision started to blur. It was getting harder to breathe.  
  
'Legolas, please come back to me.' she prayed. Her heart rate was rising with her shortened breath causing the throbbing to increase. She fought to keep her vision straight. She needed to see Legolas clearly when he entered.  
  
His face floated over her and at first she thought she was imagining it.  
  
"Relax. Try to relax. The healers are coming." He put and hand on her cheek. "Linetta? Can you hear me?" his words started sounding desperate. The room was spinning. Clutching to his other hand, she saw two other faces come into view and Legolas' hand was removed from her cheek.  
  
Air. She needed air. She sucked in, but got nothing. She was dying. The thought suddenly dawned on her.  
  
'I love you Legolas and I'm sorry,' she thought before she blacked out.  
  
***  
  
The healers were quickly unwrapping her bandages and rubbing her wounds gently with new herbs. Legolas felt he hand he was clutching slowly lose it's grip and go limp.  
  
"No!" he cried at the healers as they turned away. Is there nothing more you can do?"  
  
"The king ordered us to only replace bandages if necessary. No more shall be done for her."  
  
Legolas glanced at Linetta and silently apologized as he stormed from the room. His father was still in his quarters.  
  
"How could you do this?" he roared after he had pushed his way past the guards. "You used to never deny aid to an innocent soul who was in need!"  
  
His father turned to face him. "It is useless, Legolas. You knew she would not last the night. The healers knew that too. I do not want to waste supplies on one who has no chance."  
  
"Have you never been in love?" Legolas asked him while tears formed in his eyes. "Why does race matter to you so much?"  
  
"Son, I do not want to see you in pain. I know that it will ruin you if you married her and old age took her. You will live on. She will die. I do not want to see you live the rest of your life in misery."  
  
"Do you not see me now? Do you not think that this is pain and misery? If old age were to take her I'd be at peace knowing she was not murdered." With that, Legolas left to return to Linetta's side. 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
There were no more tears to be shed. He felt empty inside. Linetta had taken his heart with her.  
  
Legolas was alone again. He sat on the log before the flowing waterfall. His eyes burned from the salt tears. How could he have let his happen? He had never failed at saving someone from orcs. During the War of the Ring, yes, many died, but he had prevented many.  
  
This was different. She did not even fight the orcs.  
  
He remembered the last words she had spoken, "I've been better". At least she was out of pain. He shouldn't have let her stayed. As much as he loved her, her death could have been prevented. He still wished he could say 'I love you' one more time, to kiss her lips, wrap his arms around her, see her smile.  
  
~~~  
  
He returned Moonstar to the field and headed towards the palace only to run into Amrod, his father's assistance who had helped him when he arrived with Linetta.  
  
"Forgive me for not proper courtesy, but Legolas! Where have you been?"  
  
"Not now. I do not care what my father wants me to do," he walked around Amrod.  
  
"No, my prince. I believe you will want to run when I tell you this." Legolas eyed him curiously. "She has awoken!"  
  
It took a couple seconds to sink in and he realized that Amrod would not fool him. "How? When?" he asked.  
  
"Humans can fool you. They seem immortal to wounds. Now run! She has been waiting for you!"  
  
"Thank you," he yelled over his shoulder as he ran to the palace.  
  
Rushing into the room, he saw someone beside the bed with their back facing him. Walking closer, he realized it was his father and Linetta was asleep.  
  
"Alas! She tried to wait for you, but the herbs made her drowsy."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"You do not want her alone, do you? Healers are poor company and you were no where to be found."  
  
"You wanted to stay with her?"  
  
"I am sorry. After what you said I thought a lot about when I met your mother. You are right. I taught you to marry who you love and if I did not let you I'd be going against my teaching. Please forgive me."  
  
Just then, Linetta's eyes opened slightly. "Linetta!"  
  
The king looked at her then stood. "I will give you time alone," and he promptly left.  
  
Legolas sat where his father had been.  
  
"Legolas," a smile crept up her face. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Forgive me. I was angered, but we mustn't worry about that now."  
  
"He told me."  
  
He told her. He searched her face for emotions toward that conversation, but found none.  
  
"Do not worry," she whispered the pain in her face again.  
  
"It is you I worry about. I wish I could take your pain."  
  
"Kiss it better?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Linetta, it is too soon for this."  
  
"Nonsense. You are being overprotective, Legolas." Her legs gave way as she tried to stand. He caught her and held her up. "Okay, maybe it is too soon, but I cannot stand being in here any longer."  
  
She looked at him, waiting for him to object. His arms were loosely embracing her. He leaned down and kissed her deeply.  
  
A little giggle escaped her as she said, "You have odd timing. Is that a yes?" He kissed her again as he picked her up and draped her in his arms. He carried her out of the palace to the garden.  
  
He laid her in the grass and sat beside her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"I will do anything for you, my love."  
  
~~~ 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen  
  
It was over a week since the incident. Linetta healed well. She was still in pain but was able to get up and walk.  
  
She was eating breakfast with Legolas when he stood up towards the end of the meal. Surprised when he held out his hand and helped her up, she asked, "What is it?" He just smiled and let her outside.  
  
They walked and Legolas asked, "Are you up for a ride?"  
  
"Sure, although I do not know how long I will last."  
  
"We will stop when you want."  
  
With joined hands, they continued to make their way toward the stables. Legolas whistled and Moonstar galloped over, nuzzling Linetta's cheek. She laughed and petted her head.  
  
"I think she likes you," he told her as he lifted her up to Moonstar's back.  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
He whispered to Moonstar and they headed on their way. "I do," he whispered in Linetta's ear.  
  
He saw her smile. She leaned back and whispered to him, "Is that so? Then tell me."  
  
"You're beautiful, gentle, kind, loving and many other things that I do not know in common language." Her cheeks tinted to a rose color. He held her close as they galloped into the forest.  
  
~~~  
  
Her hand tightened on his. The pain was increasing. She hoped they would stop soon.  
  
Right as she thought this, the horse stopped. They were in the Middle of the forest. Legolas' hand touched her cheek and turned her face to him.  
  
"Are you alright?" deep concern showed on his face. He slid off Moonstar and lifted her off, laying her in the grass. "I am sorry. It was too soon for this." He sat down beside her.  
  
"No, I'm alright. Just give me a minute." She closed her eyes and held her side, the wound that hurt the most. She soon felt Legolas' hand on hers. Opening her eyes she saw his face above her.  
  
"You should have told me. If I can sense your pain then it has gotten too bad. You need to heal."  
  
"I am healing. It doesn't hurt as bad as you think."  
  
"I can see the truth in your eyes. I heard your soul begging to stop Moonstar."  
  
He heard her soul? Can he read her mind? She wasn't sure she like the idea.  
  
"May I see?" he asked moving his other had toward the wound her hand was on. She nodded and he lifted the upper part of her unique elven outfit and undid the bandage.  
  
***  
  
The wound was no longer opened. Her body was healing slowly. It was a bright pink with a tint of green from the herbs. It did not look as bad as it did when he found her, but it still looked painful.  
  
He placed a gentle hand on the wound.  
  
"Another scar." She said, looking into the trees above her.  
  
"Linetta, may I ask you what happened to your hands? You need not answer if it causes you pain."  
  
She looked at her hands. On the backs and on her inner wrists there were white scars.  
  
"Forgive me for asking," he continued, "It's just that when you think, you trace over them with your fingers."  
  
She stared and her hands, turning them over and inspecting them. "I suppose you have a right to know, although I know now that the bracelet caused them." He watched her look at them. She sighed and started the tale.  
  
"Ever since I was little, I knew I wasn't like everyone else. I was always the one who tried to bring peace between people. This, I know is from the bracelet. The spell included me to be a peacemaker and stop war. But what the bracelet also caused was me to not fit in, to not have any friends. In my world, you almost need friends to survive.  
  
"Five years ago, I started going through a rather difficult time. My adoptive parents often acted like I was not there as did others. I watched the world go on around me. I now know that I was not meant to be there. I was not supposed to be there. So I watched the world go on as if I was not supposed to be there.  
  
"I knew that I and everyone else would be better off if I was not there. I would spend many nights in the woods alone. I felt at home there. That's because it was my home.  
  
"These scars were my attempt to leave the world.to die. But its magic kept me alive. I knew there was something different about me. Any other person would have died from these wounds, yet I lived." Her voice trailed off and a single tear dripped down her cheek. Legolas wiped it away. She looked at him, sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry for bringing back those memories. I am also sorry for what those elves did to you. Please forgive me."  
  
"No I should have told you before. You need not apologize."  
  
"I do not see why they wanted to change you. You are already so beautiful without the magic." He played with one of her curls, trying to divert her mind.  
  
"Legolas, do you still love me even though you know I am not an elf?"  
  
He was taken aback. Did she feel a need to ask that question? He wondered what exactly his father told her. He covered her wound and held her hand in both of his.  
  
"I love you, Linetta. Elf or human."  
  
"But I am not immortal. Would---"  
  
"I want you Linetta. No questions. You are the one for me."  
  
~~~  
  
He ruined his own plans. The day would not go as planned. It had started so well, but he had to go and ask her that question. He should have known the answer from the Legend.  
  
Pulling the ring from his pocket, he turned it over in his fingers. As he thought about it, he realized that as much as he hated it, he had to ask her if she wanted to stay. If he proposed and Linetta didn't want to stay, she'd feel horrible for turning him down and he would be destroyed.  
  
He wanted her to stay, her to want to stay. 


	17. Closing Remarks

That is my ending. I hope you liked it. I am expecting some complaints and people telling me to continue. I'll tell you this, if I don't come up with another story idea soon then I will continue this. It's just this story has become somewhat depressing and has taken a very different turn than I first imagined.  
  
So thanks who all reviewed, especially:  
  
LanierShazar: I hope I answered all your questions in the story. Thanks for reviewing so much! I enjoyed seeing your reactions. Why don't you write any stories? If you ever decide to write one let me know so I can read it. (  
  
Ameliebabie: thanks for that pointer on my chapters. My computer kept copying and pasting the wrong things. It's all settled out now.  
  
Yellow Drake X: I'm glad you liked it. Sorry, but I love leaving readers at cliffhangers. Leaving them at suspense.muhahaha. Lol jk. But I hate it when aurthors do that to me all the same.  
  
BlackRaven: Duh what? Lol  
  
Imaginator: Sorry, I liked calling her "Milady", but my friend felt the same way. So in order to make a smooth transition, I waited until he was better acquainted with her to call her "Lady Linetta" instead. Sorry if it took longer than you liked. Your welcome for the review.anytime.  
  
Tbiris: I am glad you liked. I also enjoy suspense (  
  
Peridot Monkey: I changed my mind in the middle of the story about making her an elf. At first I was, then I wasn't, then I was, then I finally decided on not. I just couldn't make up my mind! I hope my decision fitted well with the story.  
  
ObsidianStarlight2002: Thanks I am glad you like my story. I hope this ending isn't too abrupt.  
  
teddybear888: Yeah..almost too much. Oh well.  
  
Black-Achlys34: Thanks  
  
Elven Frog: No of course I didn't forget you. Thanks for adding me to your Favorite Authors and Favorite Stories Lists (. Hehehe lol.  
  
Cherry2000: Thanks for adding me to your favorite list. I hope you will review and let me know what you think because you must like the story if it's one of your favorites. I hope to hear from you.  
  
Thank you all! 


End file.
